Living in Maine
by Topaz Rose Petals
Summary: Edward never came back, Jake and Bella hooked up, and Bella graduated. But now she has to go away to college...in Maine. What if, after a few years, the Cullens come and see that she has a baby? Please review but please no flames. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its amazing characters. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1 (Bella's POV)

"Rise and shine!" a loud voice screamed as its owner slammed my door open. I just groaned and rolled over, throwing the blanket over my head. He just laughed and threw it off. "Come on sleepy head or I'll just go get a really, really cold glass of water to get you up. It's your choice," he murmured in my ear.

"Go away," I replied, He just laughed and left.

I was asleep again a few minutes later. The next thing I knew, I felt ice water being dumped down my back.

"JAKE!!!" I screamed, jumping up and landing in his arms before I hit the floor.

He just laughed and said, "I told you. But did you listen?" I didn't answer. He put me down and I sleepily grabbed my bathroom supplies and walked into the bathroom. When I came back out, I heard Jake talking to Charlie downstairs. I went down and both turned around in their seats at the table to smile at me.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie said, smiling. I gave him a casual grinned and sank down in a chair next to Jake.

"Morning, Bella," Jake smirked. I assumed that Charlie had gotten home while I was in the shower and that he had no idea that Jake had been upstairs. I just glared at him.

"Well, do you two have any plans?" Charlie asked, not noticing the daggers I was shooting at Jake with my eyes.

"I was thinking we'd hang out at the beach. Does that sound alright, Bella?"

"Yeah," I murmured as I got up and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I ate silently while Jake and Charlie talked about Billie and how things were going up in La Push.

"You ready?" Jake asked as I washed my dishes. I just nodded.

"Before you go, I need to talk to you, Bella," Charlie said. I nodded again. Jake stood up and I walked him to the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I told him.

"Alright," he shrugged and started to open the door. But he then paused and stared at me. "Did you forget what today was?"

"No. It's our five month anniversary," I replied, smiling up at him. He gave me an answering smile and kissed me.

I headed back in the kitchen and sat down. But my casual attitude changed when I realized how nervous Charlie looked. "Have you applied to any colleges yet?"

"No. I've been busy."

"Are you planning on applying anywhere?"

I shrugged. "I was thinking about taking a year off."

"Well, I'm not going to let you," he answered. I looked up and met his eyes. "I already filled an application out for you..."

"You can do that?" I interrupted, now mad.

"Sure. And you've been accepted." He seemed extremely proud. I just continued to stare.

"Where's the college?"

He hesitated. "Maine," he finally answered.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if parents really can submit college applications for their kids, but lets just say that they can. Please review guys. I love honest people, but no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! And long ones are welcome:)**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Bella's POV)

"How can you do this to me?" I asked, still unable to believe what was happening. "I have things going on right now. What about Jake? What about my friends? What about me? Didn't you ever consider that I would want a say in my college future?" I was screaming at this point.

"I tried talking to you," he reasoned. "But you're always with Jake and his gang. This is your future and I'm not about to let you ruin it."

"But it's _my _future!" I yelled.

"College isn't a joke, Bells," he said in a calm voice that made me even madder. "If you don't go, you're going to spend your life jumping from job to job. I've seen too many people go through it and I refuse to see you go through it, too."

"But I was just going to take the summer off! It's not like I'm completely ruling college out of my plans! You can't make these kinds of decisions for me! I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are," he replied. He was finally getting angry, standing up and raising his voice. "This discussion is over!"

"No! You can't make me go!" I screamed back. Maybe I was overreacting. But maybe not.

"Yes, I can. If you plan on taking the summer off, that's your decision. But you'll have to pay me for housing and food."

"What?" This was unbelievable. Since when was Charlie like this? "Dad," I continued, calming down. "Why are you so persistent in this? I told you I'm going in a year. Why can't I take the summer off?"

He just looked at me and then left the room. I sank in the chair, trying to sort through everything that had been said. He came back in, threw a pamphlet down on the table, and waited for my reaction. When I just stared at it, he said, "This is one of the best schools that I could afford. You're mother also put a lot of money together..."

"Mom's in this, too?" I asked, looking up at him with watery eyes. I was upset, but at least the screaming had stopped.

He just continued like he hadn't heard me. "We both want a good future for you. You're smart Bells. And you've been accepted by a great college. This isn't something you can just shrug off."

I finally started looking through the pamphlet. The college actually looked really expensive. The campus was beautiful and the dorms looked extremely nice. Maine. The thought made me shudder. It was so far away. And what about Jake? That thought gave me an idea. "I'll go live with Jake," I stated.

"No, you won't. I've already talked to Billie. He agrees that this isn't an opportunity that I should let you pass up."

I sighed. I hadn't talked to any of my school friends since graduation. Plus, they'd all be going away to college. Was there no getting out of this? "So, it's decided. I can't get out of this?"

"No, you can't," he simply replied. "Don't worry, Bells. You'll love it there. I know it. You're the type of person that can thrive wherever you go. I know it's far, but we'll find a way for you to come back and visit. Please try it. If you absolutely hate it, we'll let you come back home," he reasoned.

I just stared at the table. I couldn't believe this. "When do I leave?"

"In a month."

I just nodded, not really paying attention to him anymore. I just thought about Jake. He filled up the empty spots in me. He was my best friend and I loved him. How was I going to tell him?

* * *

**A/N: I know Charlie seemed a little mean. He just did this because he cares about her. I hope this was an okay chapter. Please review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (still Bella's POV)

I finally walked out of the house. Jake was in the truck, flipping through the radio stations. I got in and pulled out of the driveway. After five minutes without talking, he asked, "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do you just want me to leave you alone?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now,"

"Alright. But, you know, I'm here for you if you need me," he reassured.

"Thanks, Jake." I replied. I appreciated everything he was doing for me, but I just didn't want to talk about it in the car. Today was supposed to be special. I didn't want to ruin it.

We finally arrived at the beach and, hand in hand, we began walking. We eventually stopped and he laid back against a rock as I laid against him. "Happy five month anniversary," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and tilted my head back so he could kiss me.

We spent a few minutes talking about the last five months, the pack, and his senior year. I kept trying to find a way to tell him about Maine, but I just couldn't. When we stopped talking and started watching the waves, I finally said, "Charlie's sending me away to college."

"Bella that's great! I'm so happy for you," he said enthusiastically.

"Jake, it's more complicated than that."

"We can work it out," he replied, shrugging. "I mean, we'll have weekends and everything, right?"

"Not really," I murmured. I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to continue. "The college in this state."

"Oh." When I didn't continue, he did. "Bells, please just tell me where it's at."

"Maine."

He was silent for a few minutes, and then, in a voice almost too low for me to hear, he said, "That's really far." I just nodded. "You can visit, though."

"A: I don't want to travel that many hours all the time. B: That's a lot of money. C: I'm so mad at Charlie. I don't think I'll want to visit him."

"Why are you mad at Charlie?"

"He's making me go. He got me accepted without even talking to me."

"He's only trying to help. He cares about you and wants the best for you. He loves you. I do, too." I turned around to look at him.

"This is my life. He shouldn't make these kinds of decisions for me."

"But if you don't come back, what about us?" He looked away from me and stared at the sand.

"Jake..." I paused. This was the hardest thing for me to do. The part I had been avoiding. "We...we can't...it won't work."

"I know," he murmured in a quiet voice. "I understand."

"Jake, look at me," his eyes met mine. "I love you. You're not just my boyfriend. You're my best friend. I just don't see how it'll work."

"I love you too, Bells." We didn't say anything for a long time. I watched the sun set and wondered how many more I'll see with him. "How long before you leave?"

"A month."

"Well," he began in a light voice that made me turn around to see him smiling. "I guess we'll just have to make it the best, most memorable month for you." I just smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it's good. I need more reviews so I know if I should continue. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!**

* * *

Chapter 4 

The month had passed so fast. Too quickly for me at least. Jake had taken me cliff diving and was with me everyday. Emily and I had gone shopping and she had even taught me some new cooking tricks. Along with other activities, Jake really made it the most memorable month.

But now, standing in front of my truck, with all of my stuff packed, and saying goodbye, it all seemed so long ago. I said goodbye and hugged all of the guys from Jake's pack, Charlie, and Emily as well. When I looked at Jake, his eyes avoided mine and he kept looking down at his feet. I stepped up to him and his eyes met mine. "I'm going to miss you Jake."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Me, too." His eyes held water in them and it made me start crying. He walked away and started heading towards his car, but then turned and squeezed me to the point of suffocation. "I love you."

I hugged back, "I love you,too." I don't know how long we stood like that, but it was too soon when he broke away.

I got in my truck and shut the door. Charlie stepped up to my window as I turned my car on and rolled the window down. As mad as I still was, I loved Charlie and I was really going to miss him. "Be safe, Bells. Are you sure you want to drive all that way?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to a road trip. I've already done all the math, so I know how many miles I have to go each day to get there in time."

"Alright," he sighed, knowing I wouldn't change my mind. "Well, you have plenty of money. Call me when you stop at hotels and when you get there."

"I promise I will." I leaned through the window and hugged him. After all, I didn't know when or if I was coming back. Maybe I would love it there. Maybe I'd like it so much that I wouldn't ever want to come back. But when I opened my eyes and saw a tear go down Jake's cheek, I knew that I'd have to come back and see him. "I love you, dad," I said as I broke away.

"I love you too, Bells," he said, stepping away.

I backed out of the driveway and looked out the window one last time. Charlie, Emily and the other boys waved to me. But all I could do was look at Jake. He met my eyes and mouthed "I love you" again and waved. I waved back and drove away, beginning my future of unknowns, not looking back.

(Jake's POV)

She was gone. After she waved, she never looked back again. I stood there for a moment, like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do. When I turned and saw Sam and Emily holding hands, I realized that I couldn't give Bella up. I loved her with all of my heart and we're supposed to be together. All thoughts of the pack disappeared. I was going to Maine.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kind of short. I hope it's good and I look forward to seeing what you guys think of it so far. Please review and thanks for all of the reviews that have been submitted. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! I love them and they keep me writing!**

* * *

Chapter 5 

1 year later.

To be honest, I didn't think I'd like living in Maine. But I love it! The minute I stepped into my dorm room, I made a new best friend. Her name is Kelsie and she's my total opposite. She's a rocker who really doesn't care what people think about her. She grew up in Maine and introduced me to everything around here.

Her parents gave us a lot of starter money, but we soon had enough to buy a small apartment. It's not that the dorm rooms were bad or anything. We just wanted the satisfaction of living on our own; if that makes any sense.

But Kelsie's helped me a lot. I'm not as shy anymore, and I'm more open to partying. In fact, we were going to a club tonight. Being Saturday, of course we were going to go out and have fun. I put on jeans and a black spaghetti strap and a really cute necklace. Looking at myself in the mirror, I was the same girl that left Forks. Except I had a dash of confidence and a bit of makeup.

"Hey! Are you ready?" Kelsie yelled from the living room. I came out of the room and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. Kelsie had long black hair and tanned skin. She wore a denim mini skirt and a red halter.

"Nice outfit," I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. So, do you think you'll actually flirt with guys tonight? Or are you just going to sit at a table and stare out into space, like you do a lot?"

"I do?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't like flirting, but after Edward and Jake, every guy I met can't compare. They all seem to be missing something. She just nodded. She couldn't understand why I was still in love with Jake. But I missed him so much. I never thought someone could take Edward's place. But Jake had. He filled in every missing part of me.

Walking to the club, she asked, "Have you talked to Charlie lately?" I just shook my head. Charlie, never being a good conversationalist, was even worse when it came to talking on the phone. He missed me and told me all the time that I should come back and visit everyone. But I just wanted to live my life here. Besides Jake and his pack, I didn't have any real friends there. But our phone calls basically consisted of letting him know how school was going and what I had been up to. After that, long silences took place until he gave up and told me to call him soon.

We showed the bouncer our IDs and walked in (**A/N: I've never been to a club and I have no idea how they work**). Kelsie immediately walked over to a cute guy on the dance floor and started dancing with him. I just went to the bar and ordered a drink (non-alcoholic). When the bartender handed me my drink, a man sat next to me and said, "It's on me." He smiled at me and I looked away and blushed. "So, how come you're sitting here instead of dancing out there?"

"I can't dance," I admitted, still not looking at him. I took a long drink and looked over to see him staring at me.

He smiled and said, "Anybody can learn. Come on, I'll show you." He offered me his hand, but I still hesitated. Over his shoulder, I could see Kelsie. She was still dancing, but she also smiled at me and nodded.

I sighed and let the guy lead me onto the floor. I turned to face him and looked around. He slowly put his hands on my hips and started swaying. I moved uncertainly, but he just smiled and kept going. Before I knew what was happening, we were actually dancing. I was leaning into him and he moved his hips against mine. Since when did I dance like this with I guy I didn't even know? I really liked it though.

We danced for five songs before we left the floor for another drink. Leaning against a wall, he said, "By the way, I'm Criss."

"I'm Bella," I replied, smiling at him. He was...hot, to say the least. He had short, spiky brown hair and an absolutely gorgeous smile.

We danced again a little later. Kelsie came over and grabbed my hand. Pulling me aside, she said, "Please tell me you got his number!" When I shook my head, she rolled her eyes. "Well, go and get it!" She nudged me back over and I shyly smiled at Criss. He gave me a knowing smile.

"So, this may be a little forward, but I'd really like to see you again," he said, in my ear. His voice was a little loud, but it was still hard to hear him, due to the music.

I laughed and said, "Me, too." We exchanged numbers and he left. I kept wondering why I did that. I mean, what did I really know about him? Kelsie came over and saw my worry.

"You know, you may not really know him, but it's about time you came out of your shell."

We walked out and started heading home. I was still thinking about Criss when someone behind me said, "Bella?"

I froze. It was a voice that I recognized in an instant. And one that I had wondered if I'd ever hear again. I turned around.

"Jake."

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's a bad place to leave off. What makes it worse is that I'm going out of town and I won't be able to update until Monday. But, like I said, I absolutely love reviews and they keep me going. So please review guys and let me know what you think! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so happy to be back and writing again. You guys will never know how happy your reviews made me:) Thank you!**

Last Time:

We walked out and started heading home. I was still thinking about Criss when someone behind me said, "Bella?"

I froze. It was a voice that I recognized in an instant. And one that I had wondered if I'd ever hear again. I turned around.

"Jake."

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Bells...I...I can't believe it. I mean, I knew you were here but I didn't know I'd actually find you...uh...here. I saw you leaving the club. Since when do you dance?" he asked.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked, still unable to believe that he was standing right in front of me. It had been a year and I never thought I'd see him in Maine. Kelsie came up next to be and looked at Jake, and then back at me with questioning eyes.

"I missed you, Bells," he answered.

The words were so simple. But they meant the world to me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me close and I shut my eyes, feeling safe and happy again. I stepped back and looked at Kelsie. "Jake, this is my roommate and my best friend. Kelsie, this is Jake. He's from Forks, my old town."

"Hi," she said, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you," he replied and shook her hand.

"Wow. Forks, Washington?" Kelsie asked. I nodded and she continued, "He must have really missed you."

"I did," Jake answered.

"Where are you staying?" I asked, looking up at him. He seemed taller, if that was possible.

"Um, at the motel a couple of blocks away."

"Why there? Come stay with us," Kelsie instantly replied. I looked at her with shocked eyes, but she just smiled at Jake.

"At the dorms?" he questioned

"No," I answered this time. "We have a small apartment." I looked at Kelsie. "But it only has two rooms."

"That's okay," Jake replied. "I can sleep on the couch. If you have one, that is."

"We certainly do. Now that it's settled, let's go before I fall asleep right here," Kelsie said, turning around before Jake and I had replied.

"What about your stuff?" I asked.

"It's alright. My car is at the motel. I'll just walk there tomorrow and then drive back to you apartment."

"No, I'll drive you back," I smiled. We walked for a little bit, not saying anything. Then I asked, "What about Billy?"

"He's actually staying with Charlie. You have no idea how lonely he was."

"Oh," I murmured, looking down at the gravel as we continued walking.

He noticed. "But don't worry. Now that Billy's with him, he's doing much better. He's got a television buddy now."

I laughed, remembering how caught up Charlie got when he watched sports. "What about Sam?"

He knew I was inquiring if the pack was okay with him leaving. "He wasn't too happy. I mean, he knows I have pretty good control, but he believes that the pack should stay together. I didn't exactly get a goodbye party." I looked up to see if he was upset, but he was actually smiling, as if he was recalling a good memory.

"How long are you going to stay?"

He looked down at me, serious now. "As long as you want me to."

I smiled and for some reason, blushed. "You'll always be welcome with me. I missed you so much." I hugged him and he squeezed me to him. Kelsie still hadn't stopped and was a good thirty feet ahead of us now. "We'd better hurry up. I left my key at home and she'll lock us out for hours," I said as we started walking again.

"She sounds like a pleasant roommate," he said sarcastically.

"Actually, she is. Like I said before, she's one of my best friends and she's helped me out in so many ways."

We arrived at the apartment and went in. "Nice place," Jake said, looking around.

"Thanks," Kelsie and I both replied. Just then, the phone rang.

"Talk about perfect timing," Kelsie said, running over and grabbing it.

I looked at Jake and smiled, "There's the couch. Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on it?"

"Yeah," he replied, sitting down. "Believe me, anything is better than that motel bed." We both laughed.

"Bella, the phone's for you."

I walked over and took the phone from Kelsie. She gave me a glowing smile. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. It's Criss, from the club."

"Oh, hi."

"Listen, I know we just met and you probably think it's weird that I'm already calling you, but do you want to go to dinner and the movies tomorrow?"

"Um...well...Kelsie and I always go on double dates."

"Oh," he murmured.

"That's okay!" Kelsie yelled from the kitchen. "I'll take Jake!" I looked at Jake, who gave me a puzzled look.

"Alright, sounds like fun," I said to Criss.

"Great! Can I pick you up at five?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," he said. I hung up the phone and looked at Jake.

"Are you okay with doubling up tomorrow for dinner and a movie?"

"With you or Kelsie," he asked.

"You'd be with Kelsie."

"Oh," he murmured. "Sure."

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk. I couldn't help but to feel like I was cheating on Jake, even though we had broken up a year ago.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. I wasn't really sure about this chapter. I hope it was okay. I don't really know where to go with this. I have a few ideas, but who should Bella end up with? Please tell me what you guys think. A)Criss B)Jake C) Edward**

**Let me know and I'll update asap! Again, reviews keep me writing so please leave lots! Reading them is my favorite part about having a story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks everyone for telling me who they think Bella should end up with. Unfortunately, there were votes for all of the guys. So, I'm going to try to make sure each one has a happy ending, but I don't know how it'll work out yet. Oh, and I promise that Edward and the baby are going to come in soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 7 

"You look great," Jake said as I came out of my room. I was wearing a short jean skirt, a gray tank top with see through miniature stars, and a black tank top underneath the gray one.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing. "It's nothing special though."

"Well, you still look beautiful."

Just then, Kelsie came out in a teal tube dress with a black waistband, and little black skulls and crossbones all over the dress **(A/N: I found this dress on hot topic's website. It's really cute) **I saw Jake's mouth part slightly as he looked at her.

"What?" Kelsie asked as she noticed Jake staring at her. I think she even blushed a little bit. "Does it look really bad or something?"

"No," Jake said, finally finding his voice. "You look...amazing."

Kelsie giggled and made her way to the living room where her purse was. Jake's eyes followed her every movement. I actually felt a pinch of jealousy, but I couldn't forget that I had let Jake go. The door bell rang and I ran to the door and opened it. Criss was standing there in jeans (non-ripped) and a shirt for the band Disturbed. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hi. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," he said. I opened the door a little wider and he stepped in. Since this was the first time in actual light, I just now noticed most of his features. He had straight brown hair that went a little past his ears, he was about 6 foot and 3 inches, and he had gorgeous brown eyes. When he looked into mine, I swear my heart stopped.

"You look beautiful," he said, still staring into my eyes. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I looked away from him.

When I looked back up, he was smiling. "You look nice yourself."

"Thanks, but I'm starting to wonder if I dressed a little too casually," he admitted.

"No, believe me, you're fine."

I wasn't aware of Jake and Kelsie standing next to me until Kelsie nudged my shoulder. "Oh...um...Criss, this is my roommate Kelsie and my best friend, Jake."

"Hi," Criss said politely as he shook their hands.

"So, where are we going?" Kelsie asked.

"Well, I know of this really nice Mexican restaurant if you guys are up to it," Criss answered.

"I'm up for anything, as long as it's eatable," Kelsie laughed, slipping past Criss and out of the door. Jake followed. Criss smiled at me and offered me his arm and I took it without hesitation.

The drive there was quiet. Criss had a red jeep. Since it was a nice night, we left it open. Jake and Kelsie sat in the back while I sat next to Criss in the passenger seat.

We arrived at the restaurant and the hostess sat us in a booth against the back wall. Jake and Kelsie started talking and I wondered what was going to happen between them.

"So," Criss began, interrupting my thoughts. "I hope you like this place. It's not much, but I really wanted to impress you."

"It's great. So, is Disturbed your favorite band or something?"

"Yeah, do you listen to them?"

"Not really," I admitted, slightly laughing.

"So, what music do you listen to?"

"Um...almost anything. From Debussy to Linkin Park."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I mean, I think that makes you really mature."

"Oh," I smiled at him. "I've listened to Debussy for years now."

We talked about everything, before, during, and after our dinner. I found out that he was attending a college a few towns away and that he was studying to major in psychology.

"I really want to be a musician, though," he said.

"What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar, acoustic and electric. I have a band and we've played at a few places, but nothing big. I write all of the music. That's one reason why I love the fact that I majored in psychology. When you understand what goes through people's minds, you can write music that they can relate to."

"Okay, now I'm the one impressed," I said, laughing. He laughed with me and we talked for a little bit longer.

"Hey guys?" Kelsie said. For the first time in an hour, we looked away from each other. "What time does the movie start?"

"Oh...7:30." He looked down at his watch. "Crap," he muttered. "It's 8:15."

"Well, that's alright. There's a really nice park that we could go to for a while," she said, smiling at Jake.

"Okay," we all replied. As I slid out of my seat, Criss offered me his hand. I looked at him, and took it, smiling. Jake and Kelsie were a few feet in front of us, walking arm in arm. But I wasn't jealous. Just seeing the glow on Jake's face made me see that he really liked Kelsie.

We arrived at the park, after getting lost thanks to Kelsie's great sense of direction. Kelsie and Jake walked off, while Criss and I sat on the bench.

"Listen, Bella," he began. "I know we just met, but I think you're amazing. You're beautiful and smart, and I really like you. I'd really like to continue seeing you."

I stared into his eyes and knew he was sincere. When he looked into mine, I felt like we were staring into each other souls. "I like you, too. And I want to continue seeing you as well."

He smiled at me and hugged me. Then, as I began to move back, he put his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes. He looked as if he were asking permission. Normally, I would've said "no". But I felt like I knew this guy, and I really did like him. I smiled and gave a slight nod. He leaned in and kissed me. It was a kiss that I warmed me from my mouth to my toes. When he broke it, he smiled at me and I smiled back. I grabbed his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on mine and I closed my eyes, loving every minute that we spent together.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know there are a lot of Edward fans out there. But I promise that I'm going to bring him back. I just don't know how I can make him and Criss happy. Please let me know what you guys think of the whole Criss/Bella, Jake/Kelsie thing. It's not too late for me to change the story around, so please review and tell me what you guys think. :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I know a lot of you guys want Jake and Bella together, but please hang in there with me. Especially those who want Edward to come back. So, I'm hoping this chapter will get some more fans of Jake and Kelsie. Here it goes:**

* * *

Chapter 8 (Jake's POV)(The night before the date) 

"Are you okay with doubling up tomorrow for dinner and a movie?" Bella asked me, hanging up the phone.

"With you or Kelsie?"

"You'd be with Kelsie."

"Oh," I murmured. "Sure."

She walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Who was that guy she was on the phone with? I didn't want to go out with her roommate. I had come all this way to see her. But, then again, I knew there was a possibility that she had moved on.

Bella came back a bit later, carrying a blanket and two pillows. "Are you sure this is okay? I can sleep out here."

"Don't worry about it, Bells. Anywhere is better than that motel." She smiled and walked away. I laid down and closed my eyes.

About two hours later, I jerked awake when I heard a noise. Sitting up, I looked around. There was a faint light coming from the kitchen. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked into the kitchen. Kelsie had her back turned to me and, using the refrigerator light, she was pouring herself a glass of milk. I cleared my throat and she jerked around, spilling a bit of milk on the floor.

"Oh, sorry," she exclaimed, putting the milk away and grabbing a rag off of the counter. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," I replied, grabbing another rag and helping her.

"Thanks," she said, washing the rags out and hanging them on the side of the sink.

"Do you always get up late for a glass of milk?"

"No," she replied, quietly laughing. "There are just some nights where I can't sleep." She walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a box of cookies. Offering me one, she continued, "Nights like this, I usually just read myself back to sleep. But my cravings got the better of me."

I laughed with her and we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I can't believe you came all this way to see Bella."

"Well, I really love her."

"I can tell. You're lucky. She is, too. It must be nice, being in love, I mean."

"Haven't you ever been in love?" I asked. I could hear the sorrow in her voice, even though I couldn't see her. For some reason, I just wanted to hug her and help her.

"No. I mean, I've told boys I loved them, but none of them would ever go from Washington to Maine to see me." We were silent for a long time. The only sounds were the crunching of the cookies. "Well, I'm going back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you up. You should get some sleep. Bella's an early riser and she said you were going to go to the motel to get your stuff."

"Yeah. And don't worry about it. I don't mind waking up and talking to people." Then, unable to stop myself for some reason, I said, "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

She laughed quietly again. "Thanks, Jake."

She walked out of the room and I closed my eyes. For some reason, despite the fact that I loved Bella, I felt an instant connection with Kelsie.

THE NEXT EVENING

Kelsie stepped out of her room and I felt my mouth drop. She looked beautiful. Bella did, too, but Kelsie took me by complete surprise.

"What?" Kelsie asked as she noticed me staring at her. I think I even saw her blush a little bit. "Does it look really bad or something?"

"No," I said, finally finding my voice. "You look...amazing."

Kelsie giggled and made her way to the living room where her purse was. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. That is, until the doorbell rang. Bella answered it and a minute later, a tall, brown haired boy came in the room. Seeing the way him and Bella looked at each other made me want to punch him. She didn't even notice that Kelsie and I were standing next to her until Kelsie nudged her in the shoulder.

"Oh...um...Criss, this is my roommate Kelsie and my best friend, Jake," Bella said.

After introductions and a very quiet car ride, we went into the restaurant that Criss had chosen. I sat next to Kelsie, while Bella sat next to Criss.

"I hope this isn't awkward for you," Kelsie murmured. She was looking down at her hands. I looked at her and she finally raised her eyes to mine.

"I'm fine if you are." She smiled at me and gave a slight laugh, making me laugh, too.

We talked throughout dinner and I learned a lot about her. She wanted to be a nurse and she loved reading romance novels. I told her about how I fixed up cars.

"Wow," she laughed. "Do you think you can fix mine? The crappy thing is always breaking down."

"Sure. What's wrong with it?"

"What isn't wrong with that thing? We don't call it the Screaming Metal Death Trap for nothing."  
We both laughed and I completely lost track of the time.

"Hey guys?" Kelsie said, looking away from me. "What time does the movie start?"

"Oh...7:30." Criss looked down at his watch. "Crap," he muttered. "It's 8:15."

"Well, that's alright. There's a really nice park that we could go to for a while," she said, smiling up at me.

"Okay," we all replied. I waited for Kelsie to slide out of her seat and I offered her my arm. She smiled at me and took it.

Criss drove to the park, but Kelsie didn't have the greatest sense of directions, so it took us a while to get there.

Kelsie's POV

We finally arrived at the park. Jake and I, hand in hand, began walking away from Jake and Bella. To be honest, I really like Jake. But Bella was my best friend, and I couldn't stop thinking about how much she had loved him.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, looking at me. I just smiled and nodded. He was so cute and I couldn't help but lose my train of thought when he looked into my eyes.

"Jake, thanks for tonight. I know you like Bella, but I hope you at least had a little bit of fun."

"Kelsie," he said. I looked up and met his eyes. "It's true, I do have feelings for Bella. I always will. She knows things about me that no one else will ever understand. But I do care about you."

"You do?" I asked. I couldn't say anything else.

"Do you want to try...um...going out for a while?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. I was so happy. I mean, I didn't want to hurt Bella, but I did like Jake. For the first time in a really long time, I actually believed a guy like me for who I was. I thought that maybe I had finally found a guy that I could eventually love. Jake hugged me and we continued walking.

When we got back to our starting spot and I saw Criss and Bella sitting together, I looked up at Jake, afraid of what I would see. But he gave me a smile that silenced any of my pessimistic thoughts. I knew Bella and I would be up all night, talking.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I really hope that chapter was okay. I just wanted people to get a better idea of what was going on between Jake and Kelsie. I really hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know. All I care about is making the readers of my story happy. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing again. And I love the reviews that you have left. I just want to make everyone happy. So, I have reached my final decisions about the couples of my story. For the sake of Edward and the baby coming, I've sped up my story a little since I'm so anxious!**

* * *

Chapter 9 (Bella's POV)

Five Months Later

It's weird how time flies when you feel loved. It's like nothing is wrong and everything is going your way. Criss and I love each other. Kelsie and Jake love each other. When we weren't at school, we were always together, going on both double and single dates.

Sitting at my desk with my laptop, working on my English paper, I couldn't concentrate. I was so excited about tonight. Criss and I were going to a bar (**A/N: Sorry, but I have lost track of how old Bella and Jake are. I'm going to guess that she's 21 and he's now 20 and in college. I'm so sorry if the ages are wrong)**.

Getting up and walking into the living room, I found Jake sitting on the couch, reading. "So, how does Jake like being a big, bad college guy?" I asked, sitting at the end of the couch.

"Jake likes it a lot," he said laughing and putting the book down. "I mean, I could do without the work. But the parties are fun." We both laughed. "So is the independence."

"Well, I talked to Charlie last night. He's doing well, and Billy is, too. They both told me to tell you that they said hi and that Sam and the guys miss you."

He gave a slight smile, shaking his head.

"Are you and Kelsie going out tonight?"

"No," he sighed. "We'll probably just hang out here and watch movies. But I don't know. She might want to go out and do something. What about you and Criss?"

"We're going to a bar tonight."

"Oh," he murmured. After a minute, he said, "To be honest, I can't see you drinking, Bells. You're tiny and you don't know how alcohol will affect you. Have you ever drank alcohol before?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. "Jake, I won't get drunk."

"Well, be...aware. Things get crazy at bars on Saturdays. Don't do anything you wouldn't normally do."

"Jake," I began, slightly annoyed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a lecture."

"Sorry," he murmured.

I sighed, leaned over, and hugged him. "You're my best friend, and I know you care about me. It's just...I know how to handle myself." I laughed. "Do I really seem like the type that gets drunk?"

He laughed to, but I didn't see any humor in his eyes. "I care about you, Bells," he whispered. He wouldn't look me in the eye, but I could tell that he meant what he said.

"I care about you, too, Jake," I whispered back. And I did. Despite how I felt about Criss, a part of me would always love Jake. He raised his eyes to meet mine and my heart stopped. All I saw was love in his eyes, and I knew that I'd never really get over him. Neither of us breathed.

"I know," Kelsie's laugh came through the door, and as it opened, I jerked back, realizing that Jake and I had been leaning towards each other. Kelsie and Criss came in, both laughing about something. "Hey guys," Kelsie smiled at us. She gave us a weird look for a second, probably wondering why I was blushing and avoiding eye contact.

Jake walked over to Kelsie and hugged her, while Criss came and sat down by me. He smiled, but I could only give a half-smile back. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just nervous about tonight, I guess."

"Nervous? Why?" When I didn't answer, he continued, "I won't let anything bad happen, Bells."

"I know. I guess I'm being silly." He gave a quiet laugh and kissed me on my cheek.

The Next Morning

I woke up with the biggest headache of my life. I looked at the clock and groaned. How had I managed to sleep until 3:30 in the afternoon? What was worse was laying there, trying to recall what had happened. I remembered going to the bar and trying so many different drinks. Criss had walked me back to the apartment, bringing a case of beer with him. Then, I remembered Jake and Kelsie not being home. Criss convinced me that we shouldn't waste the case and at least drink some beer from it. Then I remembered us kissing...going to my room...and...

I rolled over and groaned again. How could I have let that happen? Why did I let my guard down and drink that much? Kelsie had told me that one time she had gotten so drunk that she didn't have any control over what she did. Now, I knew that I had made a huge mistake. And, I was going to have to live with it.

I made a promise to myself that, beginning now, I would never drink alcohol again.

I turned my head and saw a glass of water and a pill on the desk next to my bed. I reached over and took it. Jake and Kelsie would know by now that I had gotten drunk. I just wondered what they would say to me. What they would think of me. What was going to happen between Criss and me now?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I had a really hard time writing this and I'm still unsure about it. Bella doesn't seem like the type to drink, but it fits in with my story. Plus, between all the Jacob and Bella fans, I had to do something about Criss. I hope that the Criss fans don't hate and flame me, and I hope you guys liked it.** **I'm dying to know what everyone thought. Your reviews and opinions are what matter to me. So please review and tell me. Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody! I was so happy to know that you guys liked that last chapter because I was so nervous about it. Well, here goes chapter ten!**

**Reminder: I don't own Twilight or its characters...unfortunately**

* * *

Chapter 10 

I walked out of my room to find an empty apartment, which only worsened my mood. I didn't want to be alone when I had so many thoughts swimming through my mind.

I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hi...dad."

"Bella! Wow, it's great to hear from you. You know, I'm starting to regret convincing you to go to that college. I miss your cooking...but I miss you even more."

I gave a small laugh, relieved to hear his voice again. "I miss you too,dad." I tried to hide the proof that I had begun crying, but I was unsuccessful. I needed my dad more than anyone right now.

"Bells? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, my voice a little stronger as I wiped my tears away. "I just..." I paused. I wanted to tell Charlie about what happened. But, my fear of his disappointment in me kept me from telling him about last night. Besides, I didn't know if I was...pregnant. I sighed. "I'm fine Charlie. Jake's doing well, too. So, tell Billy not to worry or anything."

"Okay, Bells," he murmured. I could tell by his voice that he knew I was hiding something. "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay. I gotta go. I'll call you in a few days."

"Okay."

"Hey, Bells? I was wondering if you and Jake would consider coming home for a little bit."

"It's hard with school and everything, Charlie. You know we'll be back around Christmas. Maybe even Thanksgiving."

"It's a long time away, but...like I said, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Bye." I hung up and took a deep breath. It was a moment or two before I realized that someone was standing behind me. I turned and jumped, putting my hand over my heart. "What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I yelled.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Jake asked, standing there with his arms crossed. I looked down, suddenly embarrassed and ashamed at the same time.

There was a long pause before I finally whispered, "You were right."

Jake sighed, walked over, and hugged me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know..." he sighed. "You know how much I care about you, Bells," he murmured. "I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, Jake. Where's Kelsie?"

"I don't know. I just walked in and I assumed she was here."

"No. I mean...I haven't seen her." I slowly stood up and headed for her room. She was always either with Jake or in her room. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her out with her friends and Jake wasn't with her.

I approached the closed door and knocked. When nobody answered, I slowly opened the door and peeked in. The room was pitch black and I was about to close the door, until I heard someone sniff. "Kelsie?" My only answer was more crying. I turned around and saw Jake still standing in the living room, watching to see if she was there.

I went into her room and closed the door. Feeling around the wall, I found the switch for her light and turned it on. Kelsie was sitting on her bed, blinking against the light. Her face was tear stained and her hair was a mess. "What's wrong?" I worried. I had never seen her like this. I sat down on her bed and waited for an answer. "Kelsie?"

She held her face in her hands and continued crying. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. Kelsie was the sister I never had and she needed me. It was a long time before she was able to stop crying again. I let go and looked at her. "What's wrong?" I persisted.

"My mom..." she started crying again. This time, it was silent. The only evidence was the tears that were falling quickly down her cheeks. I waited, concerned. "She...she...she went into the hospital last night. My aunt called my cell phone. And she isn't doing good, Bella." She looked at me, sobbing and I hugged her again. "I have to go back home, Bella. My brother needs me to take care of him."

"Home? Your brother?" I questioned. She had never talked about her home life before.

"Yeah. I used to live in New York," she sniffed. "But I got tired of it and moved here. But my brother, he's only five. And...and if something happens to my mom..." she shuddered and I put my hand reassuringly on hers. "I have to go take care of him."

I hugged her once again, beginning to cry as well. Not only for her mom, but for her. She was having a big responsibility placed on her. Plus, I was heartbroken to realize that my best friend, my sister, was going back to New York. "When do you have to leave?" I asked quietly.

"As soon as possible. My aunt is going to help me with school and everything, but she'll be here in two days and I have to leave with her."

"What about your brother?" I asked, confused.

"My uncle is watching him. But...my aunt and uncle aren't capable of taking care of him. And my mom knows that," she murmured. "Oh, Bella," she groaned. "How am I going to tell Jake?"

I held her while she cried on my shoulder.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kelsie had fallen asleep after crying for a really long time. I was speechless and didn't know what to say. So, I just sat there, being the friend that she needed, hugging her.

I slowly stood up when I heard the phone ring. Shutting her door back and walking into the living room, I saw Jake talking to the caller. He must have heard me when I came in, because he turned around and handed the phone to me.

"Is she okay?" he asked, seeing the sad look on my face.

"Not really," I answered, truthfully. "She's asleep and it's not my place to tell you what's going on. Just be patient and wait. She'll tell you...eventually." I took the phone from him, trying hard to look at his worried face. I think he was a little hurt that I wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her. "Hello?" I asked into the phone, walking away from Jake and into my room.

"Hi, Bella," the voice murmured.

"Criss."

"Look, I'm sorry about last night and everything," he said slowly. "I'm mad at myself. But...I don't think that we're good for one another, after everything that happened."

"Oh, I get it. You get me drunk and sleep with me. And then you break up with me, afraid to take responsibility for your own actions!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hey," he yelled back. "I had tried to get you to stop after two drinks, but you ignored me and kept going! Take some responsibility yourself!" After a long silence, he said quietly, "Listen Bella, I know you probably hate me for what happened and what I'm doing, but I was hoping you'd make this easy and just agree that we should end this."

"Whatever," I said, disgusted with him. I hung up and buried my face in my pillow. It smelled like beer, but I was too mad to care, or to even cry. After an hour of just laying there, sleep claimed me.

The Next Morning

I woke up and walked out into the living room, finding Jake and Kelsie sitting on the couch, holding each other. They both looked at me with sad eyes and I went over and sat with them. None of us could find words that would fill the silence.

Over the next two days, Jake and I helped Kelsie pack. Jake and Kelsie spent every minute together. I didn't tell them about Criss. Kelsie was the one that needed the most comfort right now.

Her aunt arrived, after working out Kelsie's schooling issues. She loaded Kelsie's bags into her car without talking to any of us. Now I knew why Kelsie didn't want her brother staying with her aunt, especially if her uncle was the same way.

I hugged Kelsie for a long time. "I promise that I'll call you all the time. You only have to tell me and I'll be headed down to New York to visit you," I said.

She gave a slight laugh and smiled. "You're my best friend, Bella. Thank you. And I'll be waiting for those calls." We both laughed and hugged each other one last time.

Kelsie turned to Jake and walked over to him. I recognized the look on his face. It was the same look that he had when I left for Maine. Kelsie rose on her toes and kissed him. He held her without saying anything for a while. They started whispering to one another, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

After five minutes, Kelsie's aunt honked the horn. Jake and Kelsie hugged one last time before she stepped away. She smiled at us, despite the tear that fell down her face. "Once again, I'll be looking forward to those calls. Thanks guys. I'll miss you." She looked at me, and then at Jake before walking over and getting into the car. Her aunt pulled away and we watched the car until it disappeared down the road. I looked over at Jake to see him staring at the abandoned street.

He didn't look at me, but said, "She broke things off. She said that she loved me, but didn't want to hold me back. She said she believed you and I belong together."

We both continued standing there for another fifteen minutes before going back inside, silently.

One Month Later

It was the third test, and I still couldn't believe it. Standing in the bathroom, I looked at the pregnancy test again, and then stared at myself through the mirror.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, I wasn't planning on doing two chapters, but something came over me and I couldn't help it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. But don't worry. I still have some surprises planned and I hope it'll keep everyone reading. Please review! I'm excited, but I can't continue without knowing what you guys think. So, I'm hoping for lots of reviews:)Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Since a lot of people, including me, are anxious for Edward to come back, I'm fast forwarding again. I hope you guys like it and I can't wait for the reviews. **

* * *

Chapter 12 (Alice's POV) 

**Three Years Later**

"You okay, babe?" Jasper asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah," I sighed. I knew that he would know I was lying.

"What's wrong?"

I laughed. "I really can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope," he smiled at me.

"I had a vision," I said, suddenly serious. He became serious as well, waiting for me to continue. "I've had to keep it from Edward for awhile now. If I tell you, you have to keep your guard up." He just nodded. "I saw Bella."

His eyebrows rose and his mouth fell open a little. "Bella...Swan?"

I nodded. "She was with Jacob Black. And...she had a baby with her." Jasper only continued to stare at me.

"Edward is going to freak."

"That's why you can't think about it. We should tell Carlisle though. I mean, it's taken Edward a long time to move on, no thanks to Rosalie."

I briefly thought about the last five months. We had moved to a small town in Maine where it hardly rained, but it was always cloudy. Edward was always in his room, thinking about Bella. Rosalie had met a girl at the mall and they had become best friends. She even told her our secret, which didn't make Carlisle too happy. The girl's name is Natalie. Emmett always calls her Nat, referring to the annoying little bug. (**A/N: I'm not insulting anyone with that name. It's one that I like, but the nickname matches the character**)

Natalie immediately developed a crush on Edward and she hangs all over him (Edward says her blood doesn't smell appealing). Of course he doesn't like her, but Rosalie insists that Natalie will help him get over Bella (**A/N: Edward never went to Italy**). I personally couldn't stand her. Bella had been like my sister and nobody could replace her.

"How do you know that it was this town that Bella was in?"

"I don't."

"Everybody! Come downstairs!" the annoying voice that belonged to Natalie yelled. Jasper and I walked hand in hand downstairs and sat on the couch next to Emmett who had Rosalie sitting on his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat in one of the chairs while Edward slumped down in another. Natalie stood front and center in the middle of the floor. "Since it's my birthday and a huge deal to me, I want to go out to dinner and I want you guys to come with me."

"Um...no," I said, looking at her like she was an idiot. She started pouting and I rolled my eyes. "We don't eat and we don't want anyone noticing."

"You do it at school!" she accused.

"I think it's a great idea," Rosalie chimed in. We all stared at her. "She's right. It's her birthday. The least we could do is to take her out."

Natalie was beaming as she turned to Carlisle. He sighed. "I guess we could take you to dinner, Natalie. After all, we're leaving this place in a month."

"What?!" she yelled. Rosalie jumped.

"I'm starting my new job in Arkansas in a month," Carlisle calmly replied.

"Well, I'm coming with you," she retorted.

"No, you're not," I replied.

"Yes, I am. And I'm expecting to be changed.

"You're delusional," I said. She glared at me and I just laughed at her.

"Let's talk about this later," Rosalie perked. "Natalie and I are going shopping and I want to get there before the mall closes." She bounced off Emmett lap and he followed her outside. Carlisle and Esme followed them.

"Eddykins, will you eat something for me?" She said with her lower lip stuck out. She went over and sat on his lap, playing with his shirt sleeve. "This is a very special day and it would show me how much you care about me."

"No," he stated, easily picking her up and setting her on her feet. He slowly stood up and started walking away.

"Eddykins," Jasper laughed. Edward turned around and glared at him, but it still didn't make Jasper stop.

"Shut up!" he yelled and stomped out of the house. To Natalie, it was probably no more than a statement, but Edward yelled it loud enough to hurt Jasper's sensitive ears. Natalie followed him out.

"This is a bad idea," I stated.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I replied, looking up at him. "I just have a feeling like something is going to go wrong." We stood up and walked outside, getting into Carlisle's car.

We arrived at a small diner that Natalie liked for some strange reason. I could still hear her whining to Edward, and it just annoyed me more. We walked in and were seated at a table for eight. We all ordered waters and food that we knew we wouldn't eat.

I looked at Edward who had his eyes narrowed at Jasper. "What?" Jasper asked, noticing as well. "Look, I'm sorry...Eddykins," he started laughing again.

But Edward didn't. "Why are you thinking about _her_?" My eyes widened and I looked at Jasper.

"Who her?" Natalie asked. Even though they weren't dating, in her strange mind, they were. And she was extremely possessive of Edward.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jasper shrugged and started playing with the straw in his glass.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Edward stated. I could tell how angry he was getting.

"Well, I want to know," Natalie pouted, hanging on Edward's arm. "Please tell me, Eddy." He jerked his arm away and she stared at him, shocked.

"Calm down, Edward," Carlisle said. He looked at Jasper who was trying to calm Edward down with his power, but it wasn't working.

"I swear, if you don't tell me why you're thinking about her, I'm gonna..." but Edward was cut off as a scent entered the diner. It was one that we all despised, except for Natalie. My mouth fell open as I saw Jacob Black come in and walk over to the cash register. In his arms was the cutest little boy I had ever seen, the same one that had been in my vision. He had a round face, big brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and dark brown hair.

Jacob suddenly stopped and turned towards our table. His eyes narrowed and he started to shake. My first thought was for us, but then I thought of the baby in his arms. He must've thought about it too, because he took a couple of deep breaths and turned away from us and towards the girl at the cash register. "Where's Bella?" he whispered. But we still heard.

The girl disappeared for a second and Bella came from the back of the kitchen. She smiled and ran over and grabbed the baby, hugging him and kissing his head. "What are you doing here?" she asked Jacob, but her smile faded when she saw his face. She looked around the diner, and when her gaze fell on us, she froze. I looked at Edward, who had his eyes locked with hers.

"Um...I'm ready for some explanations," Natalie said.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So the Cullens are back, Edward has an annoying girl who thinks she's his girlfriend, Bella has a baby boy, and they're all reunited. But trust me, I still have some surprises planned. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm keeping my fingers crossed for lots of reviews. They're what keep me writing and I can't continue without them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow. I am so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I had a bit of writer's block. But now, I have some really good ideas and some great surprises in store. It feels so good to be writing again. **

* * *

Chapter 13 (Bella's POV)

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jacob. Jacob usually came up to the diner with Nathan either before or after my shift. But my smile faded when I saw his face. He almost looked angry. I looked around the diner, and my gaze fell on a group of faces that I never thought I would ever see again...the Cullens. I was speechless, even before my eyes locked with Edward's.

I was snapped back to reality when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Jacob was shaking and had his eyes on Edward. "Don't you dare change," I warned. "Especially with Nathan in your arms." I wasn't yelling, but my voice had enough of a threat to it that he calmed down and looked at me. We stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to do.

The decision was made for us when Alice Cullen ran over (at human speed) and gave me a hug that could break my bones. "Can't...breathe..." I gasped.

"Oh, sorry," she giggled and let go. I shrugged and gave her another hug. "You have no idea how hard it's been for me without my best friend," she smiled.

But I didn't smile back. "Alice, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well," she began. "Of course we outgrew our last town. Someone at the hospital where Carlisle was working began asking him a lot of questions about all of us. Carlise discovered this area and we all moved here. It's only temporary. In a month, we're moving down to Arkansas." Alice looked at Jacob, and then at Nathan. "He's handsome."

"You're not my type, Cullen," Jacob almost sneered.

"I was talking about the baby, Black," she snapped back.

'Thanks," I quickly said, taking Nathan into my arms. For a moment, I completely forgot about the group of Cullens that were watching us. My complete attention went to my son, who was now my life. "His name is Nathan. Nathan Anthony Swan."

"Nathan Anthony Swan," she repeated. I met her eyes. She knew exactly why I had given him that middle name, but I didn't want to admit it. "Why is his last name the same as yours?" she asked and then looked at Jacob. He just stood there, staring at Nathan, trying to summit every ounce of control he had.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I murmured. "Let's just say that, I don't want his father to have any part in our lives."

"Jacob?" she asked, confused.

"No, it was someone else," I replied.

Alice realized I didn't want to say anything else and asked, "Can I hold him?"

"No," Jacob snapped.

I looked at him and said, "Of course." I handed Nathan to her and she smiled down at him. She tickled his stomach and they both laughed.

"He has your blush, Bella." Nathan's cheeks were always rosy. He was a chubby baby, but the most handsome boy in the world, to me.

Esme and Carlisle walked over to us. Esme hugged me while Carlisle stared at Nathan. "Bella," Carlisle began. "I guess we have a lot to talk about." I shrugged, unsure of what to say. To be honest, as much as I missed all of them, I really didn't feel like explaining anything to them. They left me. I didn't owe them anything. "You don't have to tell us anything," Carlise explained, reading the concern in my eyes. "But we owe you an explanation. When do you get off?"

"Now," a deep voice said, making me jump. My boss, Matt, came up from behind us. He was a middle aged man, with red hair. "Go home, Bella. You've worked long enough and we're dead anyways."

I smiled at him and took Nathan back. "Would you be okay with coming over to our house," Esme asked.

I turned and looked pleadingly into Jacob's eyes. I wanted him to understand how badly I wanted an explanation about what had happened back in Forks. He was ready to put up a fight, but knew it wouldn't do any good. He sighed. "I'll be at home," he said and walked out.

I sighed and nodded at Carlise. He asked for the check, but was screamed at by some girl about her birthday being ruined. Alice walked next to me as we made our ways towards the cars. After getting to my own car and putting Nathan in the car seat, I looked back to see Edward slowly walking out of the diner with the whiny girl attached to his arm. I don't know why I was momentarily jealous of her. But Edward had his eyes on me, unblinking, and sad.

Carlisle's car, filled with him, Esme, Alice and Jasper, led the way. I followed in my car with Nathan. Edward's car, with the girl I didn't know, Emmett, and Rosalie, followed me. I swallowed, unsure about what was going to happen and what I was going to be told.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So, I really hope you guys liked it. Like I said before, I have some really good surprises in store, but I cannot continue without reviews. It's your opinions that keep be writing. Please leave me lots of reviews!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay I'm back. It's been a while, but that's because of work and summer reading projects. Anyway, I should be getting most of the chapters done by this week. Here's chapter fourteen...hope you like it **

* * *

Chapter 14 

I followed Carlisle's car through the woods. Thankfully, they all drove at the legal speed. Looking around, I realized that I was in a part of the woods that I had never been in...which made me a little uncomfortable. I had been camping in these woods so many times, but never this far back in them.

About five minutes later, a large white house appeared through the trees. I could do nothing but stare. It was two stories tall and had, what looked like, a million windows with pale gray shutters. It was beautiful. I parked my car and took Nathan out of his seat. Alice came up next to me and smiled. I don't know why I was nervous, but it was an uncontrollable feeling. After all, I didn't know what to expect.

I followed the family into the house and my mouth fell even farther down when I saw the inside. The walls and carpet were white, but everything sparkled. The windows were all open, but the sun didn't shine through since it was so cloudy that day. We walked past a beautiful staircase and into the living room.

Carlisle and Esme sat down in a seat that could fit two, and Alice and Jasper sat next to me on the couch. Emmett was leaning against the wall with his arms around Rosalie. I quickly noticed the glare she was giving me. Edward sat down in a reclining chair while the still unidentified girl sat in his lap. He tried to hide it, but I could see the look of disgust in his eyes. I cradled Nathan in my arms and smile down at him.

"Can I hold him again?" Alice asked. I smiled at her, nodded, and handed Nathan over to her.

"So, how have you been Bella?" Esme asked.

"Great actually. I'm done with school and I have a fairly good job. I have a house, well...apartment, and a best friend, and...," I paused looking down at my baby boy. "Nathan."

"How old is he?" Alice asked.

"He's two. Soon to be three years old ."

"Is Jacob his father?" Jasper asked, looking from Nathan to me.

"No," I sighed. "His father ran off."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Alice murmured.

I just laughed. "Why? You had nothing to do with it. Besides, I don't need him and Nathan doesn't either. We're doing just fine on our own." I took Nathan's little hand and smiled at him. He giggled back and his cheeks turned pink.

It grew quiet and just a little awkward. "Bella," Carlisle sighed, breaking the silence. I looked over at him, unsure of what was coming. "We owe you an apology. But more than that, you deserved an explanation. We didn't leave you because we didn't care about you. That's why we left. We left Forks because...because of..." his brow furrowed and I could tell he was struggling to say something for some reason.

"Because of me," Edward said, cutting Carlisle off. Everyone's heads turned to look at Edward and his eyes met mine. They were filled with pain and sorrow. "It's my fault, Bella. I made us leave because I wasn't good for you. You deserved a better man than me. I wanted you to move on with your life and live it. I didn't want you to throw it away just so you could spend eternity with me."

I looked down and swallowed, letting everything he had said, sink in. All this time, I had thought that he left because he didn't want me or care about me. I had thought that he didn't love me.

"I never stopped caring about you Bella. I still do." He took a deep breath and I lifted my eyes to meet his again as they bore into mine. "I still love you."

I inhaled a sharp breath and looked around. I didn't know what to say. And I definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The girl on Edward's lap screamed as she jumped off of his lap and slapped him. "How could you say that? You love me! You want to spend eternity with me!"

"No I don't damnit!" Edward yelled back, standing up. He had yelled it so loud that the girl and I had to cover our ears. Nathan started crying and I took him back and started rocking him, trying to calm him down. Edward looked at Nathan, then at me, and then back at the girl who had tears in her eyes. He spoke quieter. "You're Rosalie's friend who welcomed herself into this family. You assumed that I liked you and I don't. Get it in your head that I don't want to be with you."

The girl began sobbing and ran out of the house. Rosalie stared at me and said, "This is all your fault. You just had to come and ruin everything." I lowered my head as she stormed upstairs. Emmett sighed and followed her up, trying to calm her down.

"Ignore her Bella. She was the only one that liked Natalie."

Nathan had stopped crying and it grew deathly quiet as I looked up at Edward. I sighed and stood up. "Thank you guys, for everything," I said, keeping my eyes on the ground. I walked out, half expecting Alice to follow me, but she didn't. Nobody did. I put Nathan back in his car seat and drove away, following the narrow road back to the main one and all the way back to my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I know this chapter wasn't all the great, but I had to write it because it's a build up to the next one...which I'm very excited about. As I have said before, your opinions matter to me and they inspire me to continue. Please, everyone, review. They mean a lot to me. Thank you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews left. I loved them :) I decided that even though I was hoping for more, that I would go ahead and update. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 15 

"What'd the bloodsuckers want?" Jake asked, not even looking away from the television when I came home.

"Just to tell me why they left. They wanted to know how I was doing and more about Nathan," I sighed and put Nathan in his crib.

"Yeah, since they can never mind their own business," Jake murmured loud enough for me to hear as I walked into the kitchen.

"They care about me!" I yelled back. "They're back. Deal with it Jake! You're not with your pack. You're with me and Nathan and I'll never forgive you if you lose control around him."

I heard Jake stand up and stomp into the kitchen. "You think I would do that?" he screamed. "You think that I don't care about you or him? Well, let me tell you...I do! Who was the one that left his pack and came from Washington to Maine to be with you? Who was the one that took care of you when he found out that you were pregnant and the creep who got you that way ran off? Who took care of Nathan when you were just too tired or had too much work to do? It was me!"

I kept my back turned to him and wiped away the tears that fell down my cheeks. "They're only here for a little while," I said slowly and quietly. "Can you keep peace with them for one month?"

"Sure. Whatever!" he yelled. "But don't ask me to be there for you when the idiot leech hurts you again!"

Nathan began crying and I left the dinner that I had begun preparing. I stepped around Jake without looking up at him. At the crib, I picked Nathan up and started rocking him. "It's okay," I whispered over and over to him, trying to convince myself as well. Jake followed me out and I could feel his eyes on me, daring me to say something else.

The door knocked and I wiped my hands across my cheeks, checking for any last tears. Satisfied, I walked over and opened the door. When I saw who was there, my mouth fell open, as did Jacob's.

**A/N: Well, I was going to stop there, but that'd be mean.**

"Kelsie!" I screamed and jumped into her, giving her the biggest one-armed hug that I possibly could.

"Bella...you have a baby!" she screamed and hugged me again.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, stepping back from her and looking at her. She looked the same, just with a few facial features that had matured over the last three years.

"My aunt is watching my brother, so I decided to come up and see you! Which I'm glad I did since I had no idea about this little one," she answered, smiling down at Nathan.

"I tried to call you, but I couldn't get a hold of you."

"It's unbelievable. I was so mad. Not only did my brother accidentally drop my cellphone into the bathtub, but we had our number changed and I couldn't remember yours since it was in my phone," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, don't just stand out there, come in." I stepped aside as she entered, closed the door, and saw Jacob standing there. His face was expressionless, but I could almost see the smile in his eyes. Kelsie just stared right back.

"Guess who's back," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But it's actually the next chapter that I'm excited about, which I'm working on now and will have up in a little bit. I just didn't want to take the focus away from Kelsie. Hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be up in a little bit! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16 

We sat talking for hours. It was so good to be with Kelsie again. Plus, I couldn't remember the last time I had seen Jacob smile so much. He and Kelsie were sitting on the couch while I sat in the chair. They mainly spoke to each other, which I understood since they had loved each other. Every now and then, Jacob would grab her hand and hold it.

I looked out the window and thought of Edward. The sun had set a few hours ago and it was now eleven. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. He loved me. The thought made me smile. So why couldn't I make myself go back to him? What was I afraid of? Him leaving me? Losing Jacob as my friend? Getting hurt again? I suppose it's all of those.

There was an alternative, but could I only be friends with him. Is that possible? Yes, I did still care about him. But did I love him?

"Bella?" Kelsie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked, just now realizing that she had said something. I looked over and found her and Jacob eyeing me curiously. "I'm sorry. What'd you say?"

"I asked, why aren't you partying tonight? It's a Saturday and you should be going out and having fun. Don't tell me you stopped doing that after I left."

"Having a kid and partying don't go well together. I've been having a hard enough time balancing school, work, and Nathan. I don't have enough time to go out and drink or dance."

"You look exhausted though," she commented. "Like you need a night off or something. Go out tonight Bella."

"I can't," I sighed. "Not when I need to take care of Nathan."

"Jacob and I can take care of him. Go, Bella."

I sighed. Kelsie hadn't changed a bit. And, knowing her, I knew it would be impossible to get out of this. Truth is, I hadn't drank since Criss. "I don't know."

"She's right, Bells. Go have some fun. We'll take care of Nathan," Jacob smiled at me. I couldn't help but to give a slight smile back. It felt like an eternity since he had called me Bells. I nodded and rose, heading to my room.

After getting dressed and making sure Kelsie and Jacob had everything under control, I drove to what used to be my favorite club. It hadn't changed at all. I couldn't help but to be a little excited. I mean, I hadn't been in this place since Kelsie left.

I walked in and smiled. Everything was the same. I pushed my way through the crowd and started dancing. It felt so good to let go of everything that had built up inside of me. All of the stress and worry.

After dancing with numerous guys, I slowly made my was over to the bar and sat down. "What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Strawberry Daiquiri," I replied. I didn't want to overdue it or anything. After a few minutes, the couple that had been on my left, got up and left. I looked over and saw the one person who I never thought I would see at a bar.

Edward.

He hadn't noticed me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was staring at the tall Bud Light in front of him, which I knew he wouldn't drink. He was slouched down in his chair. I sat up, grabbed my drink and walked over to him. "Mind if I join?" I asked. He looked up and gave a slight smile and nodded. I took the seat next to him and looked at him. His smile had faded and I could see a sadness in his eyes.

We didn't talk for a few minutes, until he finally broke the silence. "What're you doing here?" he asked quietly. He spoke so softly that I had trouble hearing what he had said.

"One of my friends convinced me that I needed a night off. What about you? Since when can seventeen year olds drink at bars?"

He sighed. "It's not hard to get a fake id for my kind." I laughed, knowing how Edward usually always got what he wanted because of his eyes. But he didn't laugh back, just stared.

"Edward, about today..." I began, but he cut me off.

"It's okay, Bella. I didn't expect you to still love me back, not after what I did to you. But I meant what I said."

"Edward..." I paused, not knowing what to say. Why couldn't I tell him that I loved him, too? Did I?

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I get it." He stood up and left. I stared at his empty seat, shocked by his quick departure. I was sort of aggravated that he hadn't let me finish, but what was I going to say to him?

I was still trying to find the answer of that question when I a man's voice whispering in my ear asked, "Miss me?"

I turned around and gasped.

"Criss." I turned around and stared at him, but my mouth fell open at the sight before me. It was the same man that I had been with three years ago, but it wasn't. His skin was deathly pale, his body was perfectly built, and his eyes were blood red. I felt goosebumps running up and down my arms. "You're a vampire," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Well, I hope this was a good chapter. Like always, please review and let me know. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Thanks again for reviewing:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review! They were absolutely amazing! I've been spending a lot of time working on this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 17 

"Mind if I sit?" he asked, smiling at me. I was speechless and couldn't move. Vampire. Blood red eyes. When I didn't answer, he smirked and sat in the chair next to me. "So what have you been up to lately?" Again, no answer. I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to scream and run, but I couldn't move. I just stared at him like a deer facing a hunter. "Not talking, huh?" He sighed and turned towards the bar. "Can't say I blame you. I mean, after what I did."

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked again, this time to Criss.

"Ah, nothing. Just here to talk to the pretty girl," he said smiling at me. I glared at him and stood up, but he grabbed my arm and held me in my spot. "Not so fast," he whispered. When the bartender walked away, he said, "Stay for a little bit. We have a lot to talk about. But since you're not talking, this'll be easier than I thought."

"Vampire," I whispered, not able to stop myself or to say anything else.

He laughed. "So, you noticed? Yeah, I was pretty pissed at first. I mean, I'm not a murderer. But, I gotta say, I kind of enjoy it now, the whole vampire thing. I never like killing people, but I gotta do it." He sighed, but kept his hand on my arm.

My heart began to speed up and my breaths became shorter and faster. He noticed.

"Don't worry, Bells. I won't kill you. Not if you cooperate and tell me what I want to know. But we'll get to that later. Don't you want to know how I got this way?"

"No."

"I'm surprised. I mean, you obviously knew what I was the minute you saw me. I figured you'd be at least a little curious."

"I don't give a damn about you."

His glare matched mine for a moment, until he lowered his eyes. But they still held the same intensity as his grip on my arm grew harder. "I wasn't the same when I left you," he said quietly. "You were always on my mind. I never forgave myself for what I did to you. I began drinking. It was a nice escape...for a while. One night, I was headed home, drunk, and I went through an alley, the same one I always do. Then...I don't remember...I just blacked out. The only thing I do remember was pain, intense pain, like fire. It was never ending. I don't know how long I was like that. And then...I was like this," he raised his eyes and smiled at me. "I didn't remember anything from my human life."

"How...do you remember me?"

He gave a slight laugh. "I don't know. I found a picture of you...in my wallet. It makes no sense, I know." His gaze met mine and I felt another chill run down my spine. "And when I found out that I could make people tell me anything...well, then I just enjoyed myself. How do you think I found out where you were...where you were working...who my son was?"

My heart stopped.

"That's the whole reason I'm here." He renewed his grip on my upper arm and pulled me closer. "I'd never make you come back to me. Of course, I'd love it if you did because I still care about you." He ran his other hand through my hair and sighed. "But, I am going to make you take me to _our _son. Nathan, isn't it?"

"You're crazy," I said, my voice shaking. "That's not animal blood that made your eyes red. It's human blood. I'm not stupid enough to let you near our son, not when you don't have any control." I took a deep breath, gaining authority and bravery in my voice. "And he's my son. You left. You're not welcome in our lives."

He laughed. "Well, you don't have the choice...or strength to keep me away. Now, why don't you just tell me where he is." His grip hardened and his eyes burned into mine.

I smiled. "Vampire powers don't work on me."

He glared and gripped my arm harder, making me squirm in pain.

"Hey," a deep voice yelled. The bartender walked over and stared at Criss. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope," Criss said calmly. "We were just leaving." Criss grabbed my hand and led me calmly out of the club, trying not to make a scene, despite my struggle.

He dragged me into an alley, grabbed me by the shoulders, and slammed me into the brick wall of a building. "So, how are we going to do this? Are you going to make me beat you? Or, you could just give me my son and I would leave you alone."

"You're not getting Nathan," I replied with false bravado. I stood up and faced him. Criss backhanded me back into the wall and I slid down to the ground.

I laid there for a minute, heard him sigh, and then kneel down next to me. He touch my hair and slowly drew his fingers down my back. "I don't want to hurt you, Bells. I really do care about you," he said quietly. Then, more determined, "But I will get my son. Haven't you ever dreamed of being immortal, Bella? We could be...together. How does it sound?"

I turned by head and looked at him. "Screw you," I breathed. His face hardened and he grabbed my haid and yanked me up to my knees.

"Then you leave me no choice." Our eyes locked for a moment as I murmured a silent prayer.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think? I tried to find a way for Criss to be a good guy...because I actually like him. But, I thought it'd be more interesting this way. I hope everyone liked it and I'm anxious to find out. So please review. Thank you! Once again...more reviews...faster updates:) While I wrote this, I was listening to "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation **


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave on a cliffy like that. But, due to my job, I haven't had any time to update. Plus, I'm leaving for band camp. But I promise to update on Monday when I get back. Once again, thank you for all of the amazing reviews:) Stay tune for the next update on monday! **

**For all of my readers and reviewers: Thank you!**

**Topaz Rose Petals **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back! Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18 

He once again pulled my hair, yanking me to my feet. Our eyes met one last time and he slapped my hard across my face so hard that my cheek bone broke and pain rippled through my face. I stumbled backwards, but he grabbed my arm, pulled me back to him, and slapped me again. This time, he let me fall back into the brick wall behind me.

"Bella, Bella. You know I'm not enjoying this. But, I was a spoiled kid and I'm used to getting my way." Tears poured down my face as I looked up into his merciless eyes. Criss yanked me to my knees and kicked me in my stomach, making me double over in pain. "And to think I'm actually trying to control my strength," I heard him say.

He kneeled down next to me and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Just say the word and this will be over. We can be together forever, Bells. You, Nathan, and I."  
When I didn't say anything, he intertwined his fingers with mine and squeezed my hand. I heard the bones cracking and I screamed in pain. Blood ran down my hands and his eyes turned black as night. He licked his lips, drew in a deep breath, and began bending down his head towards my hand.

I screamed as loud as I possibly could and tried to push him away with what strength I had left, but he didn't budge. He just continued coming closer. I tried pulling my arm away, but he put his other hand on my upper arm and drew it closer. As his face came inches away from my hand, I shut my eyes and saw Charlie, Kelsie, Jacob, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Edward, and Nathan. The minute I saw Nathan's smiling eyes, I gained a sudden strength. I opened my eyes and, out of the corner of them, I saw a brick. I grabbed it with my free hand and pounded it against his head. It shattered into a million pieces, but, like I had hoped, he threw his head back and looked at me.

One minute our eyes met, and then he was blurred. I looked around, but I could only see blurry movements around me. I tried crawling back to where the alley began, but everything hurt, even breathing. I stopped and rolled over, gasping for air and closing my eyes. I don't know how long I lay like that, but when I opened my eyes, I saw the one person that I had been hoping for. "Edward," I whispered.

"Shh. It's okay," he murmured, picking me up. He ran vampire speed through the few alleys in the area. I closed my eyes, imagining that we were in the woods of Forks.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but I really hope that it wasn't horrible. I've never done a fight scene and I'm hoping that it was at least a little realistic. So I'm nervous to know what everybody thought and if I did a bad job or not. Please, review and let me know. I absolutely love your reviews and I thank everyone that's left one. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. They made me smile :) Well, I promised another update, so here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 19 (Edward's POV) 

"Edward, about today..." She began, but I cut her off.

"It's okay, Bella. I didn't expect you to still love me back, not after what I did to you. But I meant what I said."

"Edward..."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I get it." I decided that I didn't want to hear anything else. I stood up and walked away. I was staring at the ground while I headed for the door, so I didn't see the kid that I ran into. "Dude, sorry," he said.

I just shrugged. "It's no big deal," I murmured.

"You new around here?" he asked. I still didn't look at him. I wasn't in the mood for any conversations.

"Sort of."

"Well, I'm Criss." He reached his hand out and I shook it.

"Edward," I said and walked away. I wasn't trying to be rude. But I didn't care about anything. I didn't notice the people around me or the loud music. I just kept my head down and walked out of the club.

Part of me felt horrible. I felt like a jerk for leaving her like that. But, for the past few years, I couldn't do anything but think about her. There had been so many times where I had imagined our meeting. I had pictured me apologizing, her forgiving and putting her arms around me. But reality was nothing like that. She didn't love me anymore.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. In my mind, all I saw was us in our meadow, the first time I had ever met her, our first kiss. Every memory of us together flashed through my mind.

I wanted nothing more than to be with her. But she didn't want the same. I looked up at the moon. 'From now until the day I die, I'll watch over Bella and her family' I promised.

_"Edward. Bella's in trouble." _I heard Alice's voice in my head. I immediately listened. _"She's in an alley by the club you were at. It's a vampire."_

I stopped listening and took off. It was easy to distinguish Bella's scent and I ran as fast as I could. When I heard her scream, I ran even faster and found her on the ground just as she slammed a brick into the vampire's head. The scent of Bella's blood hit me hard, but I focused on the vampire in front of me. When the brick came into contact with his head, I used it to my advantage and dragged him away from Bella.

He was a new vampire, one that had too much confidence in his strength. Several times he tried to hit me, but, because of the fact that he thought about every move before he actually did it, I easily avoided his fist. I grabbed his arm and twisted it around, breaking it. He yelled, but I didn't let go and I slammed my foot into the back of his knee, again hearing several bones break. He fell down and I put my hands on his head, turned them quickly, and broke his neck.

He fell lifelessly down. I stared at him for a moment. I wasn't used to killing, but I'd do anything for Bella. Bella. I looked up to see her lying on the ground, her eyes closed. My heart stop and I ran over to her.

"Edward," She whispered.

"Shh. It's okay," I murmured, picking her up. I was ready to run her to the hospital, but I turned and looked at the dead body behind me, knowing I couldn't leave it there.

"Edward," I heard someone say behind me. It was Emmett and Jasper.

"Alice knew what would happen. We'll take care of him," Jasper said, pointing to the dead vampire. I nodded. "Everyone is at the hospital."

I took off running with Bella in my arms. Bella had her eyes closed again. But I knew she'd be alright. She had to be.

* * *

**A/N: So...what'd you think? I was excited about this chapter because I was ready for a point of view change. I'm hoping to have the two ending chapters up by tomorrow!!! Please review! The more and quicker I recieve them, the faster I'll put up the last chapters! Thanks everybody!**

**Even though I made him the villain, I still love Criss! **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok, I know it's late, but here is the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm so sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. I know that you need fire and stuff to kill a vampire. That's what I meant by Emmett and Jasper "taking care of him". Sorry if that was confusing. **

* * *

Chapter 20 (Bella's POV)

I opened my eyes to bright lights and realized that I was in a hospital bed. I tried to sit up, until I felt a cold hand on my chest, pushing me back down.

"Easy," the voice said.

"Edward," I whispered.

"It's okay. It's over," he murmured.

"Where's Nathan?" I asked, looking around.

"He's with Jacob and the human girl. They were here a few hours ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Alice had a vision about you being attacked. I just followed your scent. He was...killing you." Edward's eyes took on a strange look as he stared past me. "I wasn't even thinking...I just...I killed him." His eyes met mine. "I didn't want to, but I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Thank you," I whispered. It grew quiet and I took the time to look around. I hated hospitals. Despite the wires and vaccines, though, it didn't compare to the pain that I had felt after James. Edward was in a chair next to my bed, his white hands on the blue blanket.

"Why was he attacking you?" he asked.

I looked away from Edward and out the window. "His name was Criss. We dated a few years ago. I met him at that club. After a while...I began to believe that I was in love with him. One night...I was drinking. We both were." I sighed and finally looked at him. "I made a mistake. But, I was blessed with Nathan. Criss left me right after our night together. Jake took care of me." I gave a slight smile, but it went away when I saw the look on Edward's face. He had his hands clenched into fists and he was staring down at them. "Right after you left, he showed up. He wanted Nathan, claiming that he was his father. I didn't want Criss to be in our lives. He...he just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

It was a long time before anything else was said. Finally, after an unmeasurable amount of time, without looking at me, he said, "Did you still care about him? Are you mad that I killed him?"

I sighed. "I wish he had stayed human. He wasn't the Criss that he was when we were dating." I reached over and grabbed his hand, his eyes finally meeting mine. "You saved me, and I will always be thankful. Please don't feel guilty. If it hadn't been for you, I don't think I would've ever seen Nathan again." My eyes watered up as I thought about never seeing my baby again.

Edward reassuringly squeezed my hand. "You don't know how much I care about you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, Bella."

"Edward, I...," I paused. Was I ready to admit that I loved him? Did I? Or was I just grateful for everything that he did. No. I did love him. "I...," I tried to continue, but he cut me off.

"Jacob's coming," he said, standing up and putting the chair back.

"You don't have to go," I whispered.

He just smiled. "He wants some alone time with you," he said and walked out.

Two minutes later, Jacob came in, smiling at me and hugging me. "Thank God you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. But I'm alive. Where's Nathan?"

"With Kelsie. Don't worry, he's safe. Bella, if I had known you were in danger, please believe that I would've been there in a heartbeat," he pleaded.

"It's okay, Jake. You've taken care of me over the last few years."

"I'm just so happy you're okay," he sighed, hugging me again.

"Yeah, me too," I murmured, hugging him back.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 20. I have one chapter left and I promise that it'll be up by tomorrow. Believe me, you won't want to miss it. I'm very excited about it because I have one more surprise planned. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because they're my favorite part about having a story up :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Late, but here is the final chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 21 

It had been three months since my run in with Criss. My wounds had healed and it was Nathan's birthday. Alice had insisted on a huge party, but I just shook my head. So, we both agreed to a party with the Cullens, Jake, Kelsie, and even Charlie at the Cullens' house. Charlie was furious when I had first told him that I was pregnant. But now, seeing him on the couch with Nathan in his lap, I could tell that all had been forgiven. He was bouncing Nathan on his knee when I sat down next to him. "I can't describe how good it feels to be with you again, Bella."

I smiled. "I know how you feel dad."

"And this little one," he laughed, tickling Nathan, "is going to look just like his grandpa."

"Okay, dad," I said, laughing with him. "You keep thinking that. Do you want some cake?" I asked, standing up.

"No, thanks. So, what's with the Cullens? I thought you were over him?"

"Dad," I sighed. "Edward and I are okay. We're friends. I've always thought of the Cullens as family."

"Sure, sure," he sighed, turning his attention back to Nathan. I smiled, shook my head, and walked away.

I walked over to the table and cut myself a piece of cake. Kelsie came up next to me and grabbed an extra piece. She started walking away, but turned around and sliced a piece twice as big. She looked up to see me giving her a puzzled look and laughed. "Jake wanted a piece. I figured he wouldn't be very happy if I brought him a piece that he could swallow whole."

I laughed. "No, I guess not. So am I ever going to get to spend some time with you alone? Ot is Jake coming with us on our 'Girl's Day Out'?"

"I'll get back to you on that," she said, smiling, and walked away. I sat down, watching as she handed Jake his piece and sat down next to him. He thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and I saw her blush.

"You used to blush like that," a voice said from behind me. I turned and smiled at Edward.

"It was never something that I liked," I replied.

"Well, I did," he murmured, sitting across from me. "You know, Alice had her heart set on a huge party for Nathan."

"I don't need to read her mind to know that I need to prepare for a day long shopping spree."

"That's exactly what she's planning." We laughed together for a few minutes. It was the first time that things hadn't been awkward between us.

"So, when are you guys leaving? Or are you planning to stay now?"

"According to Carlisle, we're staying. At least, as long as it's okay with you."

"Of course," I shrugged. "It wouldn't have bothered me if you had told me you were staying three months ago. I was just...surprised to see you and your family. Not bothered."

"Surprised is a good word. Everyone's thoughts were chaotic when we saw you. Alice was ecstatic. As was Emmett because he had found his little sister."

I giggled. "Emmett was always an older brother to me."

It grew quiet for a few minutes before he said, "So, who's the girl with Jake?"

"Kelsie. She was my roommate in college and my best friend. She's also Jake's girlfriend."

"Does she know about him?"

"No."

"I'm surprised he's even here. I mean, I can tell that he isn't comfortable, but the fact that he showed up amazes me."

I shrugged, poking my fork at the crumbs. "He knows that this party meant a lot to me. Plus, he's always been like a father to Nathan. I had to convince him to come. But Kelsie was excited about this, so that helped." I stared down at my plate, knowing that this was probably the only time where Edward couldn't make an excuse to leave. I needed to tell him how I felt.

I could feel someone staring at me. I looked up to meet Alice's eyes. She was sitting on Jasper's lap, smiling at me and nodding her head. I sighed and looked away. "Edward, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," he casually replied. "So, talk."

"Is outside okay?" He gave me a puzzled look, but nodded and followed me out to the backyard. I led him through the woods behind his house and sat down on a log. He sat next to me, his eyes never leaving me. I sighed and finally met his gaze, nervously rubbing my hands together. He just stared, waiting. "You didn't let me finish talking to you at the hospital, or the club. You need to know how I feel about you, too."

"Bella, I..."

"Nope," I interrupted. "This is my time. You had yours," He sighed and grew quiet again. "I wasn't sure about anything when I saw you. I could only remember you leaving me in Forks. You told me that you loved me. I honestly was speechless. But now..." I paused. Edward was as still as a statue, his eyes locked with mine. "I know now...that I never stopped caring about you. I don't know how we could go past friendship. I mean, with Nathan, and my age, and everything else. But, Edward, I love you, too."

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. "I always hoped you did." I wasn't sure how long we sat like that. But I screamed when someone else came from behind me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'm so happy, Bella," Alice exclaimed. She finally realized that I couldn't breath, and let me go. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just smiled at her. Then, she looked at the ground, her eyes focused on something unseen.

"Alice?" I asked. She was squeezing the trunk so hard that I thought she was going to make it shatter. Edward grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"What is it, Alice?" She took a deep breath and looked up at Edward.

"Natalie," she replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"One of Rosalie's friends that was in love with Edward. You saw her. She was there that day at the diner and when we went back to our house." She looked up at Edward, whose jaw clenched. He stood up.

"So," he sighed. "Natalie's a vampire. And she's looking for us."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess that's it. I wasn't sure about the ending of this. I hope that it was okay. I didn't want another Bella/Edward story. I wanted it to be more complicated. Thank you to everyone that reviewed or read my story. It meant everything to me. I'm still hoping for reviews about this last chapter, though! There could be a sequel, but that's completely up to you guys. So let me know! Thanks for everything. I hoped you liked my story :)**


	23. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to the amazing reviews left, I've decided to do a sequel. I hope that it'll be as good as this first one. I'm also hoping for all of my readers and reviewers to continue reading my work. I'll have the first chapter up as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee when that'll be due to school and work. Thanks everybody:)**

**Topaz Rose Petals**


	24. UPDATE

**Hey everyone! I know this isn't what a lot of people were hoping for-a sequel- but I promise that it is coming. Originally, I had started the sequel, but it didn't do very good at all. So I deleted it and now I'm trying to come up with ideas to make it better. Please feel free to email me or review with any ideas that you might want to share with me. Currently, I'm involved with my second Twilight fanfiction- In Too Deep. As soon as that is done, I'm planning on starting the sequel to this story. If you haven't read it, please do. Thank you for reading my writing so far and please continue to give me feedback. Thanks for everything.**

**Topaz Rose Petals**

**P.S.: Anyone else currently counting down to the release of Breaking Dawn? I can't think about anything else right now except for the Twilight movie!!**


End file.
